


Mr. and Mr. Chigasaki

by ChetRoi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Mankai, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Guns, Is it really slow burn if they fuck within the first few paragraphs, M/M, Slow Burn, Spies & Secret Agents, badass couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChetRoi/pseuds/ChetRoi
Summary: Itaru was a honeypot spy (Listen, he needed the money in college and when he stopped needing it, he was already too involved to back out). He really shouldn't have any relationships because that's just the risk of the job. However, one day he decided to be like "Oh, there's this really hot guy in my day job, maybe I can be coworkers with benefits or friends with benefits". Yeah, that didn't exactly work out the way he planned.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 18
Kudos: 62





	Mr. and Mr. Chigasaki

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was laying in bed and then I was like ik Chikage was a spy in Mankai and everyone's always talking about Itaru being that one love interest in spy movies, so I was like... what's better than one spy? two spies. And bam. Itaru the spy dating Chikage the spy was born. So, this fic is split into 3 chapters:
> 
> Chapter 1: Set up of overall spy things and the realization of feelings  
> Chapter 2: Them struggling about the boyfriend things while also finding out more about each other's spy shit and the spy plot unravels more  
> Chapter 3: The spy plot completely unravels and now that they're boyfriends, how they deal with it and how their relationship gets in the way of the spy plot
> 
> I really do not know if that makes sense, but that's how my brain interprets it...also my chapter titles are named after smth spy related, whether it's a movie from a quote or a quote from a spy

Itaru swears he grew up with a normal family where he led a normal life. Sure, he got bullied or ignored and had only one friend growing up, but he swears that he’s normal. The spy thing really only came into play when he entered college and had a total makeover. He can’t really reveal how he became a spy, policies and rules, you know. However, he could say that he was the best honeypot spy that they had out there. At first, Itaru really didn’t want to because this job will take a lot of time away from his games, which was a no. He’s also pretty sure that this job would be illegal, but it’s mostly the game thing. Still though, university was expensive, and this was a way to make a lot of money. Plus, it was kinda exciting to say that he’s a spy, it makes him seem like a protag of some edgy anime. Anyways, he accepts, and well, he’s pretty good at his job. Girls, guys, enbies, it didn’t matter the gender of the person, Itaru gets what he wants. Just some sweet words, alcohol, and a night had anyone spilling all the information that he needed. The only downside was that Itaru’s a weak bitch who can’t fight well. Lucky for him that his job allowed him to sneak attack people, otherwise he’d be dead a long time ago. Itaru never grew attached to any of his victims, which helped limit (but not completely take away) any bad feelings he developed, and he intended it to stay that way. After all, he’s some two-faced spy who has commitment and trust issues, he really can’t afford not does he want to be catching feelings. Well, things were going as planned until he met Chikage Utsuki.

The first time Itaru met Chikage, it was at Itaru’s day job of a businessman. Itaru didn’t really think much of the man other than the fact that he’s hot, tall, and hiding something. The man was too perfect and Itaru knows from experience that if someone’s too perfect, they’re hiding something. Still, that was none of his concern, most people hide something from the public, it wasn’t any of his business. “Hi, I’m Itaru Chigasaki, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Itaru said with his best fake smile. Chikage took his hand and shook it.

“I’m Chikage Utsuki and I can tell that we’ll get along well.” The man said with his own smile. Itaru already can tell that the smile and the whole mature professional businessman facade is fake, but who is he to judge? Well, Itaru might not be judging but Chikage most certainly was as his beautiful, harsh, calculating eyes swept over Itaru and Itaru pretended not to notice the obvious way that he kept trying to appear like he wasn’t trying to analyze him. He was clearly experienced in doing this. This’ll be interesting.

The first real interaction that two had was a few months later at a business party that Itaru didn’t really care for (Well, Itaru never cared for business parties, but this one was especially forgettable). Sure, the two had greeted each other on the elevator or when they passed each other in the halls, but they’ve never really interacted beyond that. Well, that was until now, as Itaru, who was slightly drunk, decided to know more about this mysterious man. “Hey Senpai, what’s a handsome man like you doing alone? All those ladies are looking at you, y’know.” Itaru said as he joined Chikage in a relatively empty corner of the room. Chikage looked over to see that there were indeed many ladies casting not so discreet looks at him and Itaru, and Itaru could see a hint of a grimace forming.  _ “Not fond of attention huh.”  _ Itaru thought. Chikage quickly went back to his usual cover.

“Oh, are they? I didn’t notice.” Chikage lied. Itaru rolled his eyes and tried his best to not call him out on such an obvious lie, but decided against it due to the simple fact that he didn’t really care. However, Chikage seemingly sensed Itaru’s irritation, because he changed the subject. “They’re looking at you too. I’ve heard that you’re known as quite a heartthrob around here.”

Itaru turned to smile and wink at some random lady that worked on floor 6, as she blushed and giggled before running off to talk to her friend who also giggled. “Yeah, well, what can I say? There’s just so many lovely women and handsome men here.” Itaru said. Chikage raised an eyebrow, a small smile forming on his lips.

“Are you romantically involved with anyone, because said person might not approve of this.” Chikage said.

“Nah, I’m not dating anyone. I’m just here for a fun time, not a long one. That quote works for both life and relationships.” Itaru said. Chikage snorted and leaned against the wall.

“Duly noted.” Chikage said with an amused face. Itaru noted that Chikage was a lot more relaxed now that a lot of the ladies started to do something else.

“What about you Senpai, any girl catches your eye?” Itaru asked. He wanted to see how much information he could get out of Chikage.

“I don’t like girls.” Chikage answered bluntly. Itaru silently connected the first few pieces in his soon to-be massive Chikage puzzle.

“I see. Well, any guys catch your interest then?” Itaru asked. Chikage turned to not so subtly look at Itaru and give him a once over, before going back to his original pose. Itaru felt proud, as he always does when a person he finds attractive finds him attractive too.

“Not really. All the guys here are unattractive.” Chikage replies.Itaru cocked an eyebrow and snorted.

“What an unromantic senior. You can’t tell me that you didn’t just mentally undress me because you find me “unattractive”.” Itaru responded, smugly noticing the annoyance that appeared in Chikage’s eyes. Itaru loved it when he riled up a particularly serious, uptight person and seeing them come undone. It gave him the satisfaction of knowing that he’s just that good.

“What an uncute junior. I was just looking at your outfit, that’s all.” Chikage said. He once again looked at Itaru. Itaru flipped his hair out of his face and readjusted his tie.

“Don’t you know it’s uncouth to lie so much Senpai? If you’re interested, just say so. I won’t bite, well unless you ask me to.” Itaru said. Chikage went silent. Itaru took that time to actually look at the man.  _ “Hmm… A ring. It’s not gaudy and looks quite cheap, which is kinda weird considering how expensive everything else is. It could signal that he’s married, but it’s on the wrong finger and I’m sure he has more than enough to afford a better ring. Probably a gift or it represents some sort of lingering memory. A Tom Ford suit. Man has taste, I’ll give him that. Probably makes a lot of money or has a lot of money. Ray-Ban glasses. So more expensive shit, this man is bougie as hell. And of course he has Gucci loafers, rich bastard. That watch is probably from Cartier. All of this designer shit is probably hiding something, maybe crippling self-hatred or the fact that he’s a serial killer or both. None of my business.”  _ Itaru thought. Chikage snapped his fingers in front of Itaru, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“You’ve been staring. Be careful or I might think that you’re interested in me.” Chikage said. Itaru coyly smiled, smoothing out his hair.

“Why? Is there anything wrong if I am?” Itaru asked as he purposely brushed his hands against Chikage’s.

“No. Nothing wrong with that. I’m just saying.” Chikage responded. He grabbed Itaru’s hand and dragged him outside. 

The first time they both had sex with one another, it wasn’t romantic, which should’ve been obvious considering that they did it during a work party in Chikage’s office, it was just unbridled lust. Itaru didn’t mind it at all, in fact he needed it. He hasn’t really slept with anyone outside of his job, because quite frankly he didn’t have the motivation to do so when he could use that time grind for his waifus in his mobages. Still though, he definitely didn’t mind if a hot girl or guy was on his lap, grinding against him with his or her tongue deep in his mouth. “Desperate, aren’t we Senpai?” Itaru murmured as Chikage unbuttoned Itaru’s shirt and pulled it off.

“Shut up Chigasaki and kiss me.” Chikage demanded. Itaru happily complied, sticking his tongue deep and licking the insides of Chikage’s mouth.Chikage moaned, which was one of the hottest things that Itaru had ever heard, his breath hot against Itaru’s. Itaru started to unbutton Chikage’s shirt when Chikage stopped him. “Shirt stays on.” Chikage panted, but Itaru could feel his whole body getting tense.

“Alright, but your pants have to come off otherwise we won’t get anywhere.” Itaru said. Chikage nodded and quickly took off his belt.  _ “Unless he’s self-conscious about all the muscle he’s packing underneath that shirt, he’s probably trying to hide scars, injuries, or some sort of disease. Serial killer theory getting stronger.”  _ Itaru thought, pulling Chikage’s boxers off. 

“I can work with that, but you need to do it too.” Chikage said, his deft fingers undid Itaru’s belt and pulled down his pants and boxers quickly. 

“I can do that.” Itaru said as Chikage lowered himself onto Itaru. An hour after, when the two finished and acted like nothing had ever happened, Itaru took some time to think about the situation, but quickly dismissed it.  _ “Nothing wrong with coworkers with benefits, it’s not like I’m going to catch feelings. I’m just doing this to release tension.”  _ Itaru thought as he drove home silently. However, he shook his head and decided to change the topic because fuck feelings.  _ “How do I tier for my best girl?”  _ He thought, shoving away any thoughts of the green-haired man.

Things were going pretty well for Itaru for a while. He grinded through his day job that was filled to the brim with paperwork, grinded through his game events to keep sane, and grinded on random strangers to make them let their guard down. The usual, he supposed. However, one thing that was unusual was that Chikage kept asking for hookups, which Itaru didn’t mind providing. It’s not that Chikage was bad at sex, far from it actually, it’s just that the man looked to be the type to settle down with someone and probably have the most boring missionary sex ever (Which was also very untrue, might Itaru add, he knows from experience). Itaru theorized that Chikage had been sexually repressed his whole life and is now taking it out on Itaru, and he can’t stop. Well, good news is that Itaru doesn’t have to use his hand anymore. The bad news was that his boss keeps trying to pry into Itaru’s relationship with Chikage, which was nonexistent beyond fucking. “Boss, it’s just sex, I swear. Nothing more, nothing less. No strings attached.” Itaru insisted everytime his boss questioned him.

“It’s happening a lot. You better be careful, otherwise you’re gonna get compromised.” Itaru’s boss said. 

“I won’t catch feelings, it’s just a way to get out stress.” Itaru promised as his boss seemed satisfied for now. In hindsight, Itaru shouldn’t have been so stupid in promising to not grow attached to a man that he enjoys sleeping with often, but it’s whatever. YOLO, right?

The sex with Chikage continued, but Chikage never discussed anything personal with him. It was fuck and go, which Itaru didn’t usually mind, but this time it slightly annoyed him. Itaru did try to make small talk, both inside the bedroom and at work, but Chikage evaded it like he’s probably evading the authorities at the moment. He’s spending all this time and effort on this man, and all that he knew about Chikage’s personal life was that he’s single and that’s about the extent of his knowledge. The man was too good at keeping things private, and Itaru didn’t like that because well… it made Itaru feel that he wasn’t good at his job (His illegal job, not the office one). Still, he can’t risk catching feelings, so he supposes the less he knows, the less of a chance feelings will grow. However, he’s currently stuck at another office party and he’s feeling real tempted to go and seek out Chikage because the man’s the most tolerable person in this company. Equipped with his phone, where he was currently ranking for his best girl Yukina, he decided against it because well, ranking is more important than appearing like a normal person. Luckily, or unluckily, Chikage seemed to have the same thought as he appeared out of the crowd of girls and guys swarming him and walked over to Itaru. “So, how’s my uncute junior?” Chikage asked, standing next to Itaru. 

“I’m bored as hell..” Itaru responded before politely asking back “How’s my unromantic Senpai?”.

“I’m doing okay.” Chikage replies, the two once again falling into their normal silence. Itaru didn’t mind, at least he had someone to stand with so others wouldn’t bother him. Plus, Chikage wouldn’t bother or question him either, so he can grind in peace. “Hey Chigasaki, want to sneak out of this party and get something to eat? I know this great curry place that just opened.” Chikage said all of a sudden. Itaru blinked like that one meme of the white guy. Okay. Never mind, no grinding today. Itaru could feel his gun in his inside suit pocket, so he should be okay. However, he’s pretty sure that Chikage has something there as well because he seemingly kept on mindlessly touching the place where the pockets normally were. 

“Uh, like just us alone?” Itaru asked while his last 2 working brain cells were fighting over whether it was going to end like an eroge, as if fucking Chikage 2 times a week wasn’t already like an eroge, or if he was about to get a bad end because he was going to get murdered in some alleyway. Oh well, you know what they say, when you take someone out, it could be by murder or by date. 

Chikage raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, unless I misjudged your annoyance or indifference towards everybody else at this party.” He said. Itaru shrugged.

“Sure, but I hope you know I’m indifferent towards you too, so don’t inflate your already huge ego.” Itaru said. He sadly exited out of his game and pocketed his phone.

“That’s why I said everyone else at this party. Am I not at this party too? I swear you don’t know basic japanese.” Chikage retorted as Itaru rolled his eyes.

“Whatever Senpai. Let’s go before I change my mind.” Itaru said. Chikage snickered smugly. What an unromantic bastard. Somehow, Itaru ended up being the one driving because..honestly, he didn’t know why he was driving. It’s probably better too because now he doesn’t have to worry about getting kidnapped and having his organs stolen in the back of an alley or something. Still though, something was nagging at Itaru. “Hey Senpai, why are you inviting me out? Are you planning to sell me to some shady people or something?” Itaru asked, while Chikage looked out the window. 

“Why would I do that? If you’re gone, I won’t have stress relief anymore.” Chikage said calmly.

“Glad you only see me as a way to relieve stress, very cool.” Itaru sarcastically said as he turned on the radio to lessen the awkwardness of the situation. Some catchy pop tune turned on, filling the car with some annoying beats. 

Chikage shifted in his seat. “It’s not like you don’t think the same of me.” Chikage said calmly.

“Wow, I’m deeply hurt Senpai. You’re not just some random person I fuck, you also help keep work off my desk.” Itaru said. Chikage turned to give Itaru a glare.

“What an uncute junior. Just for that, I’m going to dump more work on you.” Chikage muttered as Itaru pouted.

“You truly are unromantic. Don’t you have any pity for your poor junior?” Itaru said petulantly. 

“No.” 

“You’re truly merciless.” The two of them were silent for the rest of the car ride, which neither of them minded. However, when they got to the restaurant, Itaru spotted the line that snaked around the block, and he paused the car. “The line’s longer than FPS queues during breaks, wanna go somewhere else?” Itaru said as even more people joined the line in the time he said that. 

“Don’t worry about that. Just find parking and I’ll take care of it.” Chikage said as Itaru gave him the side-eye. However, Itaru listened to his senior, and somehow got a parking space near the restaurant.

_ “Guess that’s all my luck for tonight, so no gacha rolls.”  _ Itaru thought as he pulled into the spot and turned off the ignition. Chikage was already halfway out the door when Itaru was barely unbuckling his seatbelt, so Itaru was left behind. “Bastard invites me out to dinner and then leaves me alone, this is one of the worst dates ever, and a lot of my dates end in me assassinating the other person.” Itaru muttered. He hurried to catch up with Chikage. When he got there though, Chikage was already in the front, waiting for Itaru to get seated.

“Oh wow, you’ve always come here alone. Who’s he?” The hostess said to Chikage who chuckled. 

Itaru opened his mouth to answer but Chikage beat him to the chase. “Oh, he’s a coworker of mine.” Chikage said casually. The hostess nodded in understanding. 

“I see. Well, welcome you two! The restaurant's kinda packed right now, but we can always make room for you Mr. Utsuki. Lemme check in with the others.” the hostess said as she went inside.

“Mr. Utsuki huh?” Itaru muttered to Chikage.

“Shut up Chigasaki, I just happen to frequent this establishment often.” Chikage said. taru snorted, but chose not to comment on it. The hostess appeared again with her menu and signaled for the two to follow them. She sat them down at a small booth in the back next to a window and gave them the menu. 

“Wow, how romantic Senpai. This is like a shoujo manga date.” Itaru said, batting his eyelashes.

Chikage looked up from his menu unimpressed. “Chigasaki. Shut up and choose something.”

Itaru pouted. “You’re so unromantic Senpai, but fine I’ll bite. What do you recommend here?” Itaru said. Chikage’s eyes brightened.

“Well, all their curries are good, so it really depends on what you want. Are you more into thai curries? Indian curries? Coconut milk or not?” Chikage asked as Itaru had to refrain from smiling.

_ “Huh, never seen Senpai so emotive or passionate outside of bed. He must really take this seriously, so that means this is like a visual novel with right choices and wrong choices. Is there like a walkthrough or something on curry choices? Wait. Why would I need a walkthrough, I’m not trying to romance him. Why am I even here right now? Boss is gonna kill me. He’ll think I’m compromised when this is cause I didn’t want to be at that stupid party. Ugh, I should’ve stayed.”  _ were some of the thoughts that ran through Itaru’s head. Chikage snapped his fingers in front of him, which snapped Itaru out of his thoughts.

“Chigasaki, you there?”” Chikage asked.

“Oh, sorry. I just kinda spaced out for a bit. Uh… I don’t really know anything about curry, so you can choose for me.” Itaru said as he looked through the assortment of curry pictures that look exactly the same to him.

“Well, then how’s your spicy tolerance? Are you allergic to anything? Do you have a preference for any kind of meat?” Chikage asked.

Itaru hmmed thoughtfully. “My spicy tolerance isn’t the best, but I can handle it fairly well. No allergies that I know of. No preferences.” Itaru answered in order. Chikage scanned the menu, muttering things to himself.

“Well, I’ll just order you the basic chicken tikka masala to start you off. Since you’re getting Indian curry , I should get Indian curry too...duck Vindaloo sounds nice, but Phall also sounds nice.” Chikage said, trailing off. Itaru looked at the menu to see what Chikage was talking about and looked up.

“You know that those are like the spiciest curries here right?” Itaru asked. Chikage nodded, half listening.

“Chigasaki, I’m well aware. The spicier the better.” Chikage said as he was still debating between the two.

“Huh, didn’t know you liked spicy food.” Itaru mused. 

“You don’t know a lot about me.” Chikage said which Itaru admitted was true. Chikage called a waitress and ordered. Itaru fiddled around with his phone, checking his social media apps. When the waitress left with their order, Chikage turned to Itaru.

“Say Chigasaki, do you know a streamer by the name of taruchi?” Chikage asked casually as Itaru froze.

_ “Fuck. How’d he find out? He’s most likely not into KniRoun or any other games for that matter. He probably went digging for me, I’m not that popular.”  _ Itaru thought as he shrugged. “Nope, I’m not big into games.” Itaru lied. He didn’t need a repeat of his childhood and teenhood, thank you very much.

“Oh really? Why do I see you grinding on mobages then? Why do I see you watching streams and playthroughs of games?” Chikage smugly asked as he leaned forward, placing his chin in his hands. 

Itaru briefly thought about just decking Chikage in his pretty face there and then, but he decided it would bring too much attention. “I don’t know. Why do I see you being such a nosy busybody?” Itaru retorted. Chikage chuckled, which madeItaru really consider just decking him.

“It’s called being observant, something you should know about.” Chikage said as Itaru did his best to stay calm.

_ “Is this implying something? Has he caught on? Am I being too obvious?”  _ Itaru thought as he defensively said “Maybe, but I ignore other’s business. I’m only observant when something actually affects me. You should learn that skill.” The man didn’t seem to really be emitting anything that said he was suspicious, he just wasn’t admitting anything. He was currently unreadable, which really bothers Itaru because no one that he’s encountered so far was unreadable. Everyone has their tells, and Itaru guesses that he just has to find them. The gun one was obvious, but there has to be more.

“You didn’t deny it though.” Chikage said. Itaru decided that Chikage knowing wouldn’t be the worst thing. Itaru could trust that Chikage would keep this secret.

“Yeah, that’s me, so what? Nothing wrong with protecting my anonymity and separating my lives.” Itaru said as Chikage shrugged.

“No, nothing. I just wanted to confirm if that was you.” Chikage hummed. Itaru narrowed his eyes.

“How’d you find out anyways? I really didn’t think you’re a big fan of video games.” Itaru questioned as Chikage shifted his position.  _ “Interesting. He’s either a big fan of video games or he tried searching for me.”  _ Itaru thought. Chikage crossed one leg over the other, his fingers drumming on the table. 

“I have my ways.” Chikage said mysteriously as Itaru took that for the best answer he could get.

“Great, okay. Anyways, now that you know something about me, you have to tell me something about yourself.” Itaru said, placing his chin on his hand.

“Well then, I’m actually a prince of a land called Curryland. There, I have a pet elephant named Turmeric, who I ride every day.” Chikage said without any hesitation. Itaru raised an eyebrow and shook his head in disbelief.

“Senpai is an unabashed liar, got it.” Itaru said.

“Hey, you didn’t say that the things I tell you have to be true.” Chikage retorted. 

“Seriously, that’s so unromantic. If that's the case, then tell me something about you, something true. It’s only fair.” Itaru said.

“Life isn’t fair, get over it.” Chikage said. Itaru tried to not outwardly bristle at that statement.

_ “Jesus fuck, I hate it when people say that.”  _ Itaru thought, forcing a painedsmile. “You’re right. It’s not. It’s okay, don’t tell me.” he said curtly. Chikage looked at him and looked away. For the first time since Itaru had met him, Chikage looked guilty, human. His face was still blank, but Itaru could see the slightest hint of a frown.

“Listen Chigasaki, it’s nothing personal. It’s just that I can’t really reveal anything about myself.” Chikage explained as he twisted the ring around his finger.

_ “Bitch, me too, but anyways, that ring is most definitely linked to something about his secret life.”  _ Itaru thought. “No, no. I understand that way too well. I just wanted to know more about you since we do work together and sleep together.” Itaru said before adding “It doesn’t have to be anything too personal, just things like your favorite color, hobbies, the usual.” Chikage hesitated but didn’t say anything, which Itaru respected. Luckily for them, their food came so they had an excuse to avoid talking to each other like they were both antisocial people who know each other but avoid each other in public. The rest of the night went by quietly as the two ate and talked shit about their coworkers. Chikage paid for the bill, which was nice. However, the fun times ended when Itaru got a call and he groaned when he saw the caller ID. He picked it up and listened while his boss described the mission to him. Guess no sleep or Yukina or today. He ended the call and apologetically looked at Chikage. “Senpai, sorry to cut this off so short, but I have some urgent matters to take care of. We can hang out again later, my turn to pay. Come on, I’ll drive you back to the company. ” Itaru said, getting up as Chikage followed him.

“Next time?” Chikage asked. Itaru nodded. Since Itaru’s back was turned, he didn’t notice that Chikage was touching his ring and spinning it around.

“Yeah, next time. You can even choose the spot again if you want.” Itaru said, reaching his car before Chikage could and opening the door for him. Chikage quickly got in and Itaru drove them back to the company. They didn’t say anything the entire time, which Itaru appreciated because it gave him time to make some sort of plan.  _ “Okay, Mission Summary: Some high up businessman wants a pretty guy in his arms and bed. Objective: Get more information on the spy that he hired because they’re in our territory. Gear needed: Good wine, hotel room, myself, a weapon in case things get bad. Background: File says he’s cocky and drunk on power. Has a wife and 2 kids at home. Has many mistresses. Jesus, he’s just like some stereotypical businessman bad guy in any adventure game. Strategy: Butter him up, get him to be not fully aware, ???, profit. Really hope that I don’t have to fuck him or have him fuck me, he looks like he belongs in the ugly bastard tag. Rewards: Money for Yukina ranking and other things. Time limit: To be decided, but hopefully less than 6 hours.” _

“Hey Chigasaki, you missed the turn.” Chikage said as Itaru cursed under his breath and took the next U-Turn. When Itaru finally did reach the company, he immediately unlocked the door, and gestured for Chikage to get out. “Bye Chigasaki. Good luck in whatever it is you’re doing.” Chikage said as he got out of the car. 

“Bye Senpai. Thank you. See you later.” Itaru said before driving off to the club where the businessman was going to be at. 

Itaru barely remembers that mission, it was like a rank C mission, and it was only rank C and not D because the guy’s wife found out and blew up, which was pretty funny. The information found wasn’t really useful either, the guy just outsourced it to someone. The spy is apparently still in the area though, so he has to keep his eyes out. However, what he did remember was that was the point of no return. After that night, he and Chikage hung out together a lot more. Whether it was an arcade or a restaurant or a bar, the two always end up either going with each other or Chikage “accidentally” bumping into Itaru. The two still had sex, but Itaru feels like the dynamic is different. It’s no longer coworkers with benefits but friends, if you can even call them that, with benefits. Chikage’s shirt still stayed on, so he’s guessing their intimacy level isn’t high enough yet. However, it was high enough where Chikage felt comfortable actually revealing things about himself. His favorite color was sky blue, he liked doing magic, and he wasn’t from Japan. However, the best thing that he has learned was that Chikage loved rabbits. The moe gap was cute, in a totally platonic, no romantic way whatsoever. Their relationship was just platonic, except for the fucking of course, but their hangouts and time spent together, completely platonic. Yeah, his boss didn’t think so as he summoned Itaru to do “the talk”. Ah shit, here we go.

“Listen Chigasaki, you’re a great asset, and it would be unfortunate if something were to happen to you. That’s why I summoned you here to talk about all the rules and regulations about having a partner. We understand that feelings occur and that relationships form, that’s just the way humans are. In a way, it helps you blend in even better, so we don’t forbid it. However, you can not, let me repeat that, can not…” Itaru’s boss said. It entered one of Itaru’s ears and went directly out the other. 

_ “This is so fucking boring, why do I even need this? I’ve already said there’s no relationship. I should record this so I can replay it later to help me sleep. Most of this is common sense too, does he think I’m stupid? Okay, I’m stupid but I’m not dumb. What should I get for dinner tonight? Oh fuck, I’m meeting up with Senpai today for dinner. I’ve been spending an awful lot of time with him. Are these dates? They’re not dates. They’re just platonic meetups that sometimes end in sex. Haha, no feelings there. Anyways, we’re going to have… was it pizza today? I think it was pizza today. Oh, my favorite food, that’s great, I’m starving. I wonder how my rank’s doing. That asshole NEO better not have taken it. Who is he anyways? I can probably ask someone to find out for me. He’s probably some ugly sad otaku who lives with his parents and has no li-”  _ Itaru thought as his boss started listing some oddly specific events that probably came from real life experiences.

“..Got that?” Itaru’s boss said, looking at Itaru suspiciously.

“Yeah, I got it. Don’t reveal my true job. If found out, tell you right away. Be careful around him. Make sure he doesn’t catch me doing my job. Make sure he doesn’t see my equipment. If he does see, make up some random lie. If he tries to report me, shoot him. ” Itaru recited, ignoring the prickling feeling when he said shoot him.

Itaru’s boss nodded. “Oh yeah, I also had some research dug up on him. He’s very elusive and secretive, so we didn’t manage to find much. Be extra careful, he’s probably not who you think he is.” Itaru’s boss said, handing him a file. 

“Thank you. May I leave now? I have some matters to tend to.” Itaru said, accepting the file, as his boss waved for him to leave.  _ “Thank god it’s over, hope Senpai doesn’t mind that I’m a bit late.”  _ Itaru thought, rushing to leave the office. He got in his car and placed the file in one of the pouches of his car. He wasn’t planning on reading it, but just in case he needed it, he would have it there. When Itaru reached the restaurant that Chikage sent him, Chikage was already at a table, staring at his phone.

“Chigasaki. You’re 5 minutes and 37 seconds late.” Chikage said, looking up from his phone. 

“Yeah, sorry. I had work things to take care of.” Itaru said, taking a seat in front of Chikage. Chikage put down his phone. 

“Work? I didn’t hear about anything new from your sector.” Chikage said as Itaru looked at the menu.

“Eh? I didn’t mean our work, I meant streamer work. I got offers to advertise this one game. It’s called Raid Light Myths. It’s free to play, high rated, and if you use the code taruchi, you get free stuff. Itaru lied as Chikage seemed to have accepted the response. 

“Well, do you like the game?” Chikage asked.

“Ironically, yeah. It’s been memed to hell and back. Non-ironically, it’s kinda generic, so no.” Itaru said, cutting back the explanation because he knew it bored Chikage. 

“If you don’t like the game, then why are you advertising it?” Chikage asked, frowning. Itaru shrugged, leaning back in his chair.

“Gives me money to spend on games I actually like and to spend on these outings and more.” Itaru said.

“I guess it’s a good way to earn extra money. Your good looks probably help cover the fact that you have nothing in your brain but pixels on a screen.” Chikage respondedly wryly.

“Thanks for calling me hot, offensive that you say I have nothing on mind but games. Now that that’s out of the way, what do you want Senpai?” Itaru said, going through their usual banter to get to the point because he was a hungry bitch.

“Well, I’m pretty sure we can’t each finish our own pizza, so we can share.” Chikage said as Itaru made a face.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, but I be finishing those large Pizza Hut pizzas by myself like they restore my HP and I’m on the verge of having 0.” Itaru said.

“You really should learn how to savor foods.” Chikage said.

“Do I really? Pizzas are gaming food and I use them as such. If it’s some expensive shit, then yeah, I’ll savor it.” Itaru said. Chikage shook his head.

“I should take you out to fancier restaurants then. Now come on, let’s order a large Margherita, and go from there.” Chikage said. Itaru reluctantly conceded. Chikage placed the order and turned back to Itaru, who was looking at the camera on his phone and fixing his hair. “You look fine, stop preening like a peacock.” Chikage said. Itaru ignored him and continyed to run his fingers through his hair to brush it.

“Fine isn’t enough Senpai. I need to look more than fine.” Itaru said as he was finally satisfied with how he looked.

“Wow, vain much?” Chikage teased. Itaru flipped his hair and leaned in close to Chikage.

“Well, my looks have always been one of my best assets ever since I was young. Want to see it closer lately?” Itaru said. 

Almost as if it was a flag that was put in a game, the words “Chiga, is that really you?” came from behind Itaru. Itaru hated his luck.

_ “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Why him? Why him? Why him? Fuck.” _ was all Itaru could think while he forced out laughter. “Oh. Tonooka. Hi. Haven’t seen you in a long time.” Itaru said as he tried his best to not look at the man. “ _ Please don’t take a seat. Please don’t take-oh my fucking god, kill me.”  _ Itaru thought. Of course, Toonoka had to take a seat from another table and dragged it to Itaru’s.

“Oh my god, it really is you! Holy shit, you grew hot, not that you weren’t attractive in high school, but now you can totally be a model.” Tonooka said. Itaru faked a laugh.

“Thanks.” Itaru said as Chikage gave him a look that clearly said  _ “Who the fuck is this clown?” _ .

“So, how’s life treating you? I know you’re a famous streamer named taruchi, I follow you and let me tell you now that Gwen is still mine.” Tonooka asked, Itaru wanted to get his secret gun and just use it on himself.

“I work for a trading company, so that’s pretty nice. What about you Tonooka?” Itaru politely said, hoping that Tonooka would leave soon if they got pleasantries out of the way.

“Oh, I work for End Links now. I’m the head of their promotion sector.” Tonooka said smugly. Itaru decided that he now wanted to use the gun on Tonooka instead of himself.

“Wow, good for you. I’m happy for you.” Itaru said, his usual fake smile on his face/ Tonooka reached over to brush Itaru’s bangs out of his face, which resulted in a glare from Chikage. Itaru wanted to snap his hands right there and then.

“You know, I’ve met personally with God himself. I can introduce you two if you want.” Tonooka said. Itaru felt his rage dissipate with hope replacing it. 

“Really?” Itaru asked, internally cringing at how hopeful he sounded.

“Yeah, just go on a date with me first, and we can have dinner together with him.” Tonooka said as Itaru’s hopes and expectations disappeared faster than his gems after best girl’s gacha came out.

“Excuse me, Tonooka, I believe your name is. He has a boyfriend, and he’s right here.” Chikage said with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. He extended his hand to Tonooka. “I’m Chikage Utsuki, and I’m Itaru’s boyfriend. We’re on a date right now. Nice to meet you.”

_ “What in the absolute fuck? What in the absolute fuck? What the hell is this? Is this like some plot in some romance visual novel? Boyfriend? The hell? Chikage “Unromantic” Utsuki didn’t just call himself my boyfriend. Nope. No way. I’m probably dreaming.”  _ Itaru thought as he glanced warily between the two of them.

“Boyfriend? Why did Chiga never mention this in his streams?” Tonooka said, the smile frozen on his face.

“Well, he doesn’t have to mention everything in his personal life, does he?” Chikage said. He lowered his hand, getting the message that Tonooka was a rude bitch. Tonooka’s smile disappeared as he sized Chikage up and down. Chikage returned his gaze and suddenly Itaru wanted to leave the country and never return.

“No, he doesn’t. I’m just surprised. I just didn’t think Itaru would be into guys like you.” Tonooka said. Chikage kept a straight face.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Chikage asked casually. Tonooka shrugged.

“Oh, you know. Older men, looks like the only joy they have in life is filing taxes, bland…” Tonooka said, trailing off. Itaru saw Chikage’s hand go to his pockets, but just stayed there.

“Well, it’s better to be a bland, joyless old man than to be an arrogant, obnoxious, homewrecking idol wannabe with no discernable quality other than bitterness and undeserved arrogance.” Chikage retorted. Itaru had to bite back his laughter.

“Tsk. Whatever. You can describe me however you want, but you don’t really know me so.” Tonooka said before turning to Itaru. “Chiga, come on. Are you actually dating this guy? I feel like no chemistry between y’all.” Itaru looked at Chikage, who looked back. Chikage was once again spinning his ring around his finger. He looked back at Tonooka, who was extending his hand at him. “Come on Chiga, just come with me and leave this guy alone. He doesn’t have the history or the connection we do.”

_ “Well yeah, we don’t have a connection because we're not actually dating and I’m pretty sure Senpai doesn’t know how to be romantic. But…” _ Itaru thought as he coldly said “Toonoka, please stop interrupting my date. You’re not wanted here.” 

Tonooka looked at Itaru in surprise. “What?”

“Can’t you hear? He told you to fuck off and let us enjoy our date in peace.” Chikage chimed in.

“Sen-Chikage-san. Please shut up.”Itaru said. Chikage put both of his hands up, instead leaning back to let Itaru take care of it. Toonoka snorted but Itaru shot a level look at him. “As for you, you really can’t make comments about my personal life when you’re not a part of it, and never will ever be a part of it again.” Itaru said as Tonooka looked away.

“Chiga, I was young, I wasn’t thinking back then. I just wanted to be cool and fit in, you know what it’s like.” Toonoka said.

“I know very well what it was like. I know what my life was like after that happened.” Itaru said coldly. “You know Tonooka. You know what I noticed? This whole conversation, you’ve never apologized. You don’t really regret what you did. You just hit on me and expect me to come back because of our old relationship. Our old relationship, in its prime, were some of the best years of my life. But, we’re grown now, or at least I am. You should grow up too and learn when you’re not wanted.” 

Tonooka stood there with his fists curled up in a ball. “You’re the one that should grow up. You’re stuck in the past about my decisions. Just get over it, you turned out more than fine. You’re a hot guy with a great job, why are you so hung up on that one event?” Tonooka sneered. Chikage stood up, which while flattering, was super unnecessary. Itaru had to force him to sit down, shaking his head. 

Itaru wondered what he ever saw in this guy. Yikes, high school was a really cringy phase and he had bad tastes back then. “You know, you say I’m stuck in the past, but you’re also the one hung up on our old mutual crushes of one another in like what? Grade 10? Don’t be even more of a hypocritical douchebag than you are normally. Also, thanks. This hot guy with a great job has an equally hot boyfriend with an even better job, so go away.” Itaru said, hoping that Tonooka would finally leave him alone. 

“You know what? You were so much cuter in high school before you turned into this massive bitch. I’m not sorry that I did that because it helped me get a job with God. I was bitter at how easily you could just expose your love for KniRoun and all these nerdy things, so I worked hard to get to End Links. Now, here I am.” Tonooka said.

Itaru rolled his eyes. “Listen, good on you, but I don’t care about your backstory. You’re some annoying background character that no one likes. Just leave us alone.” Itaru said as Tonooka finally took the hint.

“Fine, but when you get tired of that guy or when his back gives out, here’s my number.” Tonooka said, handing Itaru a slip of paper. Itaru took it and stored it away for connection purposes.

“Thanks, but even if any of those things happened, I’m still way out of your league. I wish you luck with finding someone, but that someone can never be me.” Itaru said as Tonooka turned to leave.

“Chigasaki, can you come here for a minute? I need to tell you something.” Chikage said. Itaru complied and stood beside Chikage. “Hey Tonooka, before you leave. I have a parting gift for you.” Chikage called out to Tonooka, who turned back. Chikage grabbed Itaru’s tie and pulled him down for a kiss. “Okay, that’s it. Thank you for your time.” Chikage said with a smile as Tonooka huffed and walked away.

“What in the absolute living fuck was that Senpai?” Itaru said when he was sure Tonooka was out of earshot.    
  
“What do you mean?” Chikage asked. The food decided to arrive at that time too, but Itaru wasn’t going to let Chikage be saved by the bell. 

“I mean you pretending to be my boyfriend and kissing me and just everything.” Itaru responded.

“Don’t think about it too much. I just felt bad for you, that’s all. Now, come on, eat.” Chikage said, grabbing a slice to put it in Itaru’s hand. Itaru begrudgingly dropped the subject and ate. “Hey, who was Tonooka to you?” Chikage asked all of a sudden as Itaru put down this pizza.

“Well, it’s a long story. Will you do me the honors of listening?” Itaru said as Chikage nodded. Well, Itaru’ll spare the details because his life isn’t interesting, but the basic run through was that he got exposed by Tonooka in high school for faking his illness because he’s a lazy piece of shit, and that got him out casted. It also caused him even worse trust issues, but that’s actually useful for his line of work, so Tonooka was actually helpful in that regard. Chikage didn’t say anything but Itaru could tell that he was planning something. “Listen, it’s fine. Don’t go after him with your cheat abilities, he’s not worth it.” Chikage grunted, which wasn’t reassuring in any way, but what can Itaru do? The rest of night went by peacefully, which Itaru appreciated, but his thoughts weren’t peaceful at all.  _ “Ah...Senpai likes me more than I thought. Maybe...he actually grew romantic feelings for me. No. Stop it Itaru. That can’t be it. I sure as hell hope it’s not. Please. Please. Please. Please don’t be it. Because if it was, I…I...I wouldn’t be opposed to it. Ah fuck. I can’t afford this, I’m broke when it comes to feelings and gacha currency. My job means no feelings. I should really pull back before it’s too late.”  _ Itaru did not pull back that day as he ended in bed with Chikage once again. Why was Itaru so stupid?

Itaru sighed and buried his face in the crook of Chikage’s neck before realizing that’s a move that’ll move him forward on the Chikage route. Fuck. Chikage smelled good too, fuckkkkk. Itaru was about to turn around and not look at the naked hot guy next to him, but Chikage wrapped his arms around Itaru and pulled him closer so that Itaru’s face was currently in Chikage’s chest. “What do you think you’re doing Chigasaki?” Chikage murmured. Itaru cursed his luck and Chikage’s perceptiveness. 

“Nothing. I was just thinking about what happened today. I never really imagined that I would meet him again after so long.” Itaru said, resigning himself to his fate. He guessed that liking some cheat character like Senpai was better than liking some generic girl or guy that’s often shown in those spy movies. He’s pretty sure that Senpai could defend himself quite well. Of course he’s going to try his best to not put Senpai in those situations, but it could’ve been worse.

“You had terrible taste in high school.” Chikage said as Itaru sighed.

“I know. I still have horrible taste now, but it’s slightly better.” Itaru lamented. However, he unconsciously realized something that made him way too conscious.  _ “Holy shit. This is the first time that we’ve cuddled. This is cuddling. Is Senpai gonna stay the night for once?” _

“I mean you did call me a hot guy with a great job, so I would like to think that I’m not what constitutes as horrible taste.” Chikage said. Itaru hoped that Chikage didn’t see him burning up or felt it for that matter because Itaru could feel how hot his face was.

“You have such a big ego Senpai. Why do you think I like you? I don’t like you.” Itaru huffed.

“What an uncute junior.” Chikage said, pinching Itaru’s nose. 

“What an unromantic Senpai.” Itaru said right back. Itaru could feel himself getting sleepy, which kinda unnerved him since he didn’t realize that he trusted Chikage this much to fall asleep in his arms. Ugh, fuck his emotions. “Hey, all banter and jokes aside, thank you for standing up for me today. Senpai, you saved me.” Itaru muttered, his eyelids closing. 

Itaru heard a slight intake of breath and Chikage’s arm shifted around him. “Gross.”

Itaru chuckled softly. Same old Senpai. “I’m making a point of being grateful, and that’s what you say?” 

Chikage was silent for a while before saying “Well, it’s good if you cleared your thoughts.” Itaru took this as the best answer he could get and drifted off into sleep. When Itaru woke up the next morning, Chikage was gone and the spot next to him was cold. Itaru felt a pang of disappointment, but he knew it was for the best. He couldn’t let Chikage get caught up in his work.

When Itaru next saw Chikage in the office, he kept his distance. If familiarity breeds affection, then he should just not be around Chikage. His feelings will die down, right? That’s how it works, right? Itaru doesn’t know, it’s not like he had a significant bond with anybody after Tonooka. He still greeted Chikage, but that’s about it. He gave one word responses and spent as little time with him as he could. However, during lunch break, Chikage actively looked for him and found him in the bathroom stall, tapping away his feelings. “Chigasaki, everyone’s wondering if we had a lovers’ quarrel.” Chikage said, crossing his arms.

Why did Chikage have to make it so hard to avoid him? “Well, we aren’t even lovers, are we? We’re just friends with benefits, no strings attached.” Itaru said from inside the stall.

“Yeah, but you do realize how much time we spend together right? Rumors start flying.” 

“Those are exactly what it sounds like: rumors.” Itaru said curtly. “I would’ve thought you knew that by now.” 

“Did I do something to offend you? If it was about last weekend, I couldn’t stay because I had important things to take care of.” Chikage said.

“No, it’s nothing. You didn’t do anything, don’t worry. I’m just tired.” Itaru said as he really wished that Chikage would let him distance himself.

“I see.” Chikage said before quietly leaving Itaru to himself. 

Itaru sighed and placed his face in his hands. “Fuck. This is for the best, but why is it so damn hard?” Itaru muttered. “Why can’t that unromantic bastard just leave alone so that I won’t endanger him? This is so hard.” 

When Itaru left work that day, it was late because he had to work overtime (Curse his coworker who went on vacation and left him to do all work). The parking lot was completely empty and the streetlights were dim. There was no one in sight, which was kinda weird considering that there’s usually some people walking around the company. Jesus, why was this like the beginning of a scene of some action or horror visual novel? Oh well, Itaru still has to get home and grind for Umi, so he’ll just have to suck it up. As he walked to his car, Itaru heard a clang coming from behind him. Ah fuck, this was the start of some visual novel scene. Now, Itaru wasn’t a frontline type of agent, but he did have to get training, which was a bitch to explain the next day. He had always pretended to be frail or weak because well it gets people’s guard down a lot quicker, good for his job and all, but he’s not weak or frail at all. Still, maybe he can get this person’s guard down and get out of this without much conflict. 

“So. You’re the one that April’s interested in.” A voice said from behind Itaru. Itaru turned around to see a tall man with shoulder length purple hair with light purple streak. He had startling yellow eyes that seemed to hungrily devour Itaru like a predator with its prey. Yeah, this guy’s either an assassin or a spy or a hitman.

“Well, I would hope that the month of April would be interested in me, I was born in it after all.” Itaru said as he slowly backed away and scanned his surroundings. The man would do something for sure if Itaru pulled out his gun, and he’d be faster than Itaru, so that plan is out. He can’t make it to his car in time, and even if he did, the man would still follow him and that’d cause more havoc. He can’t call his boss because that’s just asking to get killed by the man. Wait, did the man know he’s a spy? Maybe, he can act like those spy movie love interests and then surprise him. 

“Be quiet and just come with me. Cooperate and you won’t get hurt.” The man said as he pulled out a gun. Yep. Definitely a spy. A spy from another agency too because Itaru didn’t recognize him. However, upon closer inspection or as close of an inspection that he could from his distance, Itaru realized that it wasn’t a normal gun. It was a tranquilizer gun. Ah. So that meant that he wanted Itaru alive. Okay, that changes a lot of things.

“Uh, no thank you. I like my organs inside of me.” Itaru said. The man grabbed Itaru’s left wrist, which made Itaru internally shudder. Itaru really didn’t like getting grabbed without permission by some random person with a weapon, thank you very much.

“You really do talk too much. It’s a mystery why April likes you.” The man said before looking at Itaru again. “On second thought, it’s pretty obvious why. You’re quite the looker. You look a lot like him...April needs to pay for what he did to him…” The man said as he reached for the handcuffs on his belt.

Itaru took that time to whip out his gun and pistol whip the man with it. The man groaned with pain and let go of Itaru’s wrist. Itaru knew that if he ran to his car, he would just get followed and he silently made a note to get a new car because this one was probably tracked. So, he did what any stereotypical person in an action scene would do, he turned and ran into the dark street next to his company. He could hear the man regaining his senses and following him. “Fuck, I shouldn’t have skipped leg day.” Itaru muttered, running as fast as he could. He still had his gun in his hands, but he knew firing it would attract a lot of attention, which would make things a lot more messy.

“Ah. I see why April likes you now, you’re a lot smarter and feistier than you look. I guess I can’t be nice anymore. Time to bring out the real July. Come on out, Itaru Chigasaki. I need you to make April pay.” The man, who’s apparently called July, called out.

April? July? Why were these bitches named after months? Uncreative much?  _ “Focus. Stop thinking about bad codenames. There’s a guy tryna kidnap you.”  _ Itaru said, running in a zig-zag. He fired a warning shot at July, who didn’t seem fazed. 

“You’re an interesting man Itaru Chigasaki. You’re not really a businessman, are you?” July asked, speeding up. Itaru silently cursed because that meant that he had to speed up too.

Itaru didn’t respond to July, because firstly, you don’t respond to questions like those. Secondly, he was too confused on where he was. Where in the fuck could he hide? He needed to stay as far away and as shielded as possible from July and his tranquilizer gun. To make the situation even worse, Itaru’s phone started vibrating. Why must this happen? This wasn’t some sort of horror or action movie. Still, it could be his boss, and he could help. He just needed to find a place to hide. The call went to voicemail but the phone started vibrating again. His boss must really want something, but he has to hold on for a while. Itaru turned around and took a shot at July. July dodged it. Ah fuck, what was Itaru’s accuracy stat? It couldn’t be too bad because he trained it at those shooting games in the arcades. Itaru shot again and this time it hit its target square in the shoulder. Fuck yeah, taruchi is on top of the leaderboard for a reason. July cursed and paused to hold his shoulder in pain, which gave Itaru time to dart into an alleyway. He pulled out his phone to see that it wasn’t his boss but Chikage was blowing up his phone. He’ll figure that out later, he needed to call his boss first. However, Chikage once again called and Itaru groaned and rejected it. He pulled up his boss’s number and called it. “Hey boss. I just got attacked by some random spy, I think he’s probably new in this area. They might be the one that one businessman hired-” Chikage was calling again and Itaru groaned. Itaru rejected the phone call and went back to explaining the situation to his boss. However, he got a lime message from Chikage.

Chikage Utsuki: Chigasaki. Pick up the phone.

Itaru.Chigasaki: lol im kinda busy rn senpai

Chikage Utsuki: Pick up the damn phone.

Chikage Utsuki: Please.

Itaru did a double take. What was it that was so important that Chikage Utsuki had to say to please for?

Itaru.Chigasaki: wait a minute then, im on the phone with someone else rn

Chikage Utsuki: Alright. Wait. Who?

Itaru.Chigasaki: dw about it

“Yeah, I’m in some random alleyway near my company. I shot the guy, but it wasn’t a kill shot. Yeah, I ran to a place to call you right away. Yeah, I’m sure that’s how he looked like. I really don’t know if he’s still there, but I think he is. He really wanted to get revenge on this guy named April and apparently I’m the key? No, I don’t know anyone named April. Yes, I promise I don’t. Okay, I’ll get away from the scene. Yes, I’ll call you if I can with any updates. Bye.” Itaru hung up and finally called Chikage back. “What do you want Senpai? I’m really busy right now.”

“Chigasaki. Are you okay?” Chikage asked, his voice relieved.

“Uh, yeah. I’m okay. Why?” Itaru responded. 

“Where are you? I’m coming to pick you up.” Chikage said. Itaru heard the jingle of keys and the quick shutting of a door.

“There’s really no need for that. Just tell me why you’re acting so weird.” Itaru said. Chikage couldn’t have possibly known that he was attacked, could he?

“You didn’t pick up your phone 5 times. Isn’t that concerning enough? Now, where are you? I’m coming.” Chikage repeated.

“I can drive on my own Senpai. I don’t need you to pick me up. Thanks for the offer though. As for not picking up, how were you sure I wasn’t asleep?” Itaru replied. Why was he being so insistent about picking up Itaru?

“I know you can drive, but I just want to pick you up. Now, give me your location.” Chikage said before adding “Also, you’re never asleep at this time, and in the minuscule chance that you were, you would’ve still picked up the phone anyways.”

“Senpai. Stop asking. I said that I don’t want a ride, I’m fine. I’m an adult, I can handle myself.” Itaru snapped, annoyed that Chikage didn’t take no for an answer. He can’t take the risk of July hurting Chikage, he’d rather get kidnapped than let that happen. Ah fuck. His feelings were that bad huh? He’ll deal with it later when he’s in a safe space. 

“Handle yourself? You got attacked. I don’t know how you’re going to handle that.” Chikage snapped back. Itaru furrowed his eyebrows and frowned.

“Senpai. How’d you know that I got attacked?” Itaru asked suspiciously. 

“It doesn’t matter how I know. Now, give me your location so I can come.” Chikage said.

“Again. I’m fine. You don’t need…” Itaru said, trailing off because he heard a voice behind him.

“There you are. You’re a brat, you know that? That shot hurt.” July said, placing his hand over Itaru’s mouth. Itaru was glad that July didn’t tranquilize him there because that would’ve been a bad end. He really should be more careful of his surroundings. “Who were you calling there? April? If so, tell him I send my regards, although he can do that in person later.” July said. Itaru could hear Chikage cursing over the phone, and quite unfortunately July seemed to hear it too. “Awww… I’ve never seen April care about someone this much.” July cooed, launching into some speech about random months. Itaru had no idea why July didn’t handcuff him there, but he wasn’t complaining.

_ “Ah. An evil monologue, perfect timing.”  _ Itaru thought as he pulled out his gun and shot July square in the chest. July staggered back before collapsing. 

“Chigasaki! Chigasaki! Are you okay?! Chigasaki! Answer me! Are you there?! You better not have died. Please. Please don’t die on me. Itaru. Please. Please say something.” Itaru heard Chikage say. It was the most emotion that Itaru had ever heard from the man, but there were more pressing matters. Itaru hung up the phone and pressed on his boss’s number.

“Yeah. So… I shot July. He’s not dead yet, but he might be soon.” Itaru said as he looked at July, who was breathing heavily. “Yeah, thanks for covering it up. I doubt he’s gonna go anywhere. Alright. I’ll make sure.” Itaru hung up the phone and got the tranquilizer gun from July. “Night July. If April is who I think he is, you won’t ever get your revenge on him as long as I’m alive.” Itaru said, looking July straight in the eyes before shooting him.

The ride back to his apartment was pretty chill as Itaru changed out of his dirty clothes and into his extra set that he always kept with him. He got pretty lucky that July wanted to keep him alive and was cocky enough to make a whole spiel about revenge. If he was in July’s shoes, he would’ve tranquilized first then evil monologue later. The target doesn’t knock out right away, so perfect time for monologue. Doesn’t July watch movies or play games? Anyways, Itaru knew that all these thoughts were to distract him from the fact that April was probably Chikage. Out of all the guys to fall for, why did he have to fall for a rival spy? Life isn’t fair. He really should just cut all ties with Chikage before things get too deep. Okay. Next time that he’s in private with Chikage, he’ll let him know. Why does this sound like a breakup? They weren’t even dating. They weren’t dating? Right? Itaru wasn’t even sure what they were, but he can’t focus on that. He needs to wash the blood off his other set of clothes and grind before the event ends. Who needs romantic feelings that you didn’t even ask for when you can fill the void with gacha? Itaru sighed as he reached his apartment building and parked his car. He grabbed the bag with the bloody clothes and went up to his apartment. There, his shitty luck struck again when he saw Chikage standing by his apartment. Why did Itaru even agree to sleep with Chikage in his own apartment in the first place? 

Chikage noticed Itaru standing there and a wave of relief obviously washed upon him. “Chigasaki. You’re okay. You’re alive.” Chikage said.

“Yeah. I am. Senpai. Why are you here?” Itaru responded, unlocking his apartment door. Chikage followed him in, because of course he did. 

“I’m here to check up on you. I...I was worried after you hung up.” Chikage reluctantly admitted, looking to the side. 

“Huh? Why would you be worried?” Itaru asked as he dumped his bloody clothes in the sink.

“Chigasaki. I heard a gunshot, and it wasn’t clear who got shot. You didn’t say anything, and I thought…” Chikage said, trailing off.

_ “Oh yeah. Senpai didn’t know who was shot when he heard it. Oops.”  _ Itaru thought as he turned on the sink. “I didn’t take you to care so much about me.” Itaru responded. He turned on the faucet of the sink and began washing his clothes.

“Well, of course I care about you. You’re my junior. Also, I have to admit… I..”Chikage said before noticing that Itaru was just washing his clothes. “Hey Chigasaki, stop washing your damn clothes while you’re talking to me.” Chikage snapped before he paused. “Is that blood?”

Itaru sighed and turned off the faucet, washing his hands before doing so. “Fine, I’ll stop. And yes. That is blood, but it’s not mine if you’re wondering.” Itaru said, turning to face Chikage. “I’m all ears.”

Chikage looked at Itaru. “Before I continue, I just want to know something. Just who are you?” Chikage asked as Itaru thought about what to say.

“Well, isn’t that a deep question? I think most people don’t truly know who they are, and I’m one of them. But, I guess the best answer to your question that I can give is... I’m Itaru Chigasaki. No more, no less.” Itaru responded with a smile. Chikage stared at him before getting up silently and walking to where Itaru was. “Eh Senpai? What are you-” Itaru’s last brain cell died when Chikage wrapped his arms around him and placed his face in Itaru’s hair. What the fuck. What the fuck. What the fuck.

“Well, Itaru Chigasaki. I’m glad that you’re alive and well.” Chikage murmured as Itaru’s face felt like it erupted in flames. Well. There goes his plans of cutting ties with Chikage. Itaru slowly and awkwardly snaked his arms around Chikage’s waist. The two stood there for what felt like an eternity before Chikage pulled away and hurried out the door without saying anything.

Itaru watched Chikage leave before chuckling softly to himself. “You truly are unromantic.” Itaru murmured to himself as he got back to washing his dirty clothes. When he finished washing them and put them out to air-dry so that he could take them to a professional cleaner later, he immediately changed into pajamas and hopped in bed. He pulled up his game but he couldn’t focus on it as that hug was the only thing on his mind. Chikage was so warm, and his hugs were so comforting, and he smelled nice. Itaru groaned and flipped over so he could scream in his pillow.  _ “Come on Itaru. Stop acting like a high school girl with a crush. You’re a spy who probably just killed someone today, act like it.” _ Itaru thought. He slammed his head into his pillow. This was stupid. Why can’t he control z his feelings? In fact, why can’t he control z all his interactions with Chikage? Itaru’s phone buzzed and Itaru figured it was a game reminding him to play, but instead he got a lime message. 

Chikage Utsuki: Good night Chigasaki.

Itaru once again flipped over to scream into his pillow. This was embarrassing, he’s a grown man. He shouldn’t act like this. 

Itaru Chigasaki: night senpai 

Itaru hesitated before texting a <3, but he quickly deleted it because that was so cheesy. Itaru saw that Chikage was typing but then the icon quickly disappeared and Chikage went offline. Itaru hated this. He set his phone aside and just decided to try and forget about his feelings with sleep. He was unsuccessful. 

Of course, neither Chikage nor Itaru ever acknowledged that night because them talking about their feelings like normal people? Not on their watch. However, they also avoided each other in general as rumors swirled around about why they were avoiding each other. Some of Itaru’s favorites included: Chikage leaving him for a curry princess (Implausible. Curry prince though? Very plausible.), He leaving Chikage because he has a long lost love that he can’t get over (If Gwen counts, then could be true), and Itaru coming out as straight (Straight pride). However, Itaru’s absolute favorite rumor was that they both mutually split up because they didn’t want to help dye each other’s hair. It was just so ridiculous that Itaru was sure that none of Chikage’s lies could match up to that. Plus, Chikage’s hair was a natural shade green. Chikage’s probably the main character of an anime or something, so he gets a pass. However, the two always seemed to attract each other in some way because they accidentally ran into each other in the restroom. Itaru ignored Chikage because he wanted to keep him safe and Chikage seemed to have ignored Itaru too. However, as they were both washing their hands, he turned to Itaru. “Hey Chigasaki, I know it’s weird to ask this of you, but I’m going to a charity dinner.” Chikage said. He paused and twisted that ring around again.

“That’s not a question Senpai, that’s a statement.” Itaru responded coolly, drying his hands with a paper towel. Chikage was still looking away. His arms was crossed and his body was a lot more stiff than it usually was. 

Itaru was getting ready to leave before Chikage said “Well, I can bring a plus one, and you’re really the only person I interact with fairly often.” 

Itaru turned to look at Chikage. “That’s still a statement. What do you want to ask of me?”

“Well, can you accompany me to the charity dinner?” Chikage finally asked.

“You don’t need a plus one, just go alone.” Itaru said.

“I don’t need a plus one, but I would not like to stand out within the party for not having someone with them.” Chikage said.

Itaru snorted. “Trust me, people will notice your hair long before they notice you didn’t come with anyone. Besides, you can just hire someone to act like they’re your boyfriend.” Itaru said. Chikage’s hand darted up to his hair.

“I could, but there’s no chemistry there. People will know that I’m just paying that guy, and they’ll judge me for it.” Chikage refuted.

Itaru weighed the pros and the cons of the situation. There were a lot more cons than pros, like a lot more, but seeing Chikage seem almost so desperate really made Itaru reconsider it. The guy’s trying to hide the fact that he really wanted Itaru to come, but the plea of help in his eyes were telling a different story. Itaru’s not that cruel of a person to just leave someone in need like that. Well, he is, but he’s not going to leave his crush or whatever Chikage was to him to dry. 

“Time and day? Dress code? What’s the dinner for? Where? Who’re the guests?” Itaru questioned. The details were for him to decide on whether or not he would come.

Relief filled Chikage’s eyes as his stiff posture relaxed. “Next Saturday at 6 pm. Black tie-” Chikage said as he was cut off by a groan from Itaru. “It’s some ball where our CEO wants to schmooze with higher ups from other companies to fund our company. I’ll pick you up, so don’t worry about that. The guest list is long, but I would imagine a lot of bankers and high ranking people. Maybe you can find your god there.” Itaru was sure that Chikage was baiting him with that last sentence, but did he fall for it? Yeah. 

“How long does it last and do we need to stay there the whole time? I have 2 events to rank in.” Itaru asked. He would go, but he just wanted to see how far he could push Chikage.

“It lasts for 5 hours and I’m assuming we do have to stay there the whole time. Your events can wait, it just barely begun anyways. Himiko and Lancelot right?” Chikage responded as Itaru turned to look at him with surprise.

“Yeah, you remembered?” Itaru asked. He cursed Chikage for making it hard to not like him. Chikage didn't say anything, but it was pretty obvious that he was indeed paying attention even when he pretended he wasn’t. “That’s oddly romantic of you Senpai.”

Chikage still didn’t say anything but Itaru swore that there was some tints of red on his cheeks. “Is that a yes or a no Chigasaki?” Chikage asked as Itaru pursed his lips.

“I don’t know Senpai, I’ll get back to you on that.” Itaru answered.

“Great, I’ll pick you up at 5. You better be ready by then.” Chikage said, turning to leave. Itaru stared at him before shaking his head fondly. That man knew him too well, and Itaru didn’t like it.

When the day finally arrived, Itaru didn’t know what to expect. Was he like Chikage’s date? Were they supposed to be holding hands?  _ “God, why didn’t I ask these questions before? I guess I have to ask them in the car now.”  _ Itaru thought as he took a look at his phone, 4:58 huh? Just in time before Chikage has the chance to yell at him about how he’s always late. Ha, he’s not always late, he’s just late most of the time. As if right on cue, Itaru’s phone buzzed with a text from Chikage. Itaru got his phone, wallet, and his always trusty gun and placed it in his suit. He then made his way to Chikage’s car, where Chikage looked mildly surprised.

“Wow, you’re on time for once Chigasaki.” Chikage said as Itaru took the seat next to him. 

“Yeah, don’t expect it too much. I just didn’t want to get you and I yelled at by your boss because I took too long.” Itaru said. Chikage took a look at Itaru. Itaru knew he looked hot, so he ran his fingers through his hair. “You’re staring Senpai. If I didn’t know you well enough, I would’ve thought that you actually find me attractive.” Itaru teased. Chikage reluctantly tore his gaze away.

“What an uncute junior.” Chikage said as he began to drive to the ballroom where the dinner was held. Itaru noticed that Chikage didn’t deny it, but he didn’t comment on it. However, he did internally scream at his own traitorous heart that was beating way too quickly for his liking. 

To make the situation even worse, Itaru’s brain was like  _ “Oh, since Senpai stared at you. You should stare at him back.”  _ like the idiot it was. Itaru swears his brain is a major traitor sometimes. Sadly, Itaru still listened to his stupid, traitorous brain as he not so discreetly stared at Chikage, who seemed to be focused on the road. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Chikage looked so hot. Itaru does not see. Itaru wishes he does not see. Itaru doesn’t want to see. However, he does see, and he sees it quite well. What ewally caught Itaru’s eyes was the belt around Chikage’s waist. God, when did Chikage have such a small waist? Life really gifted Chikage with a lot. 

“You’ve been staring for the past 5 minutes. You like what you see?” Chikage said with a small smirk. Itaru silently cursed and tore his gaze away.

“No, I just wanted to ask you about what I’m supposed to do there. Like am I supposed to be your boyfriend? Some random guy? Are we going to hold hands? Like tell me so I can prepare.” Itaru lied as Chikage kept his eyes straight ahead. 

“Well, I did say I asked you because I wanted some connection, didn’t I? I would expect you to follow up on that.” Chikage vaguely answered.

“That literally has a range. Like a friend connection? A boyfriend connection? A fuck buddy connection? What role am I playing this time?” Itaru asked. He was used to playing certain roles, so this would be like his normal field work.

“Role? What a weird way to put it.” Chikage mused. “Well, your role, I suppose, is to be my significant other.” Chikage finally answered as Itaru kept his face impassive.

“I see. I hope you know that you have to do things too. Relationships aren’t meant to be one-sided, or well I suppose they can be. It’ll paint you in a bad light though.” Itaru said, crossing his arms. 

“I’m well aware.” was the only thing Chikage said.

“Well, if you’re not gonna do anything, maybe I’ll go home with a different person. Someone that’ll pay me more attention than my boyfriend.” Itaru said, emphasizing the word boyfriend.

“What are you? A kid? You don’t need me to pay attention to you.” Chikage said, scowling. 

“Well, I don’t need you. I’ll just have someone else pay attention to me.” Itaru said.

“Chigasaki, are you trying to get me jealous so I’ll pay more attention to you?” Chikage asked as Itaru looked at Chikage.

“Well, it depends. Is it working?” Itaru asked back. Chikage continued looking straight ahead,

“I will neither confirm nor deny that.” Chikage said, which Itaru knew that Chikage’s way of saying, it’s working too well, but I need to appear cool so I’ll pretend I don’t care. Hook, line, and sinker. 

“Great, we’re boyfriends for the night. I guess we’ll just do normal couple things then. Nothing too PDA though because that’s just kinda gross.” Itaru said as he thought  _ “Ah fuck. Fake dating, what did my mangas say about this? Can I even do it? I already have feelings for him, so what do I do? Do I just act upon it? Do I stay away? Fuck. I really did this to myself. It’s okay. Just treat this as any other role. Keep your cool. This is just another guy. Sure, he’s a lot hotter than most of your other victims and you actually really like him, but it’s okay. Everything’s okay.”  _

“...Indeed. We are boyfriends for the night.” Chikage said as the rest of the car ride was filled with awkward silence and way too much tension for either of their likings. When they finally did arrive at the place, Itaru was impressed. It was a large sprawling estate with a big yard that seemed to have everything from a fountain to a gazebo to a shed to a grove of trees. Of course, the house where the ballroom was located was also big as Itaru got dizzy trying to imagine how much it would cost. Chikage greeted the guy in the front who was in charge of admitting people on the list. “Hello, I’m Chikage Utsuki and that’s my plus one.” Chikage said, reaching for Itaru’s hand. Itaru almost instinctively pulled away because he always considered the act of holding hands too intimate for him to do with victims, but he then remembered Chikage wasn’t his victim. Itaru accepted Chikage’s hand into his while the bouncer checked the waitlist for Chikage’s name.

“Ah, here you are Mr. Utsuki and guest. Please come on in.” The bouncer said respectfully. He bowed and motioned for Chikage to go through the door. Chikage didn’t let go of Itaru’s hand as Itaru tried his best to appear nonchalant. 

_ “Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. We’re holding hands. This is the first person I’ve held hands with. I just lost my hand virginity. Wait no. I definitely lost my hand virginity a long time ago. I guess this is my hand holding virginity that I lost. I can’t believe that I’ve kissed and slept with more than 30 people before I held hands with someone. Wait, what even was I thinking about? Oh yeah, hand holding with Senpai. Just keep cool. Don’t freak out. Well, that’s a bit late, but don’t externally freak out.”  _ Itaru thought while Chikage greeted other people who were drinking some type of Rosé champagne. Itaru’s eyes traveled around before it landed on someone. Shit. Luckily, a rather portly man stepped in between Itaru and that person. 

“Hello Chikage, it’s been awhile.” The man greeted Chikage, smiling/

“Hello Mr. Nishinoya, it has been awhile. How’s business been?” Chikage asked politely as Mr. Nishinoya grinned. Mr. Nishinoya was rather tall and he was wearing a lot of designer objects. However, his cologne was overbearing and Itaru guessed that the man was trying to mask the smell of another person on him. Maybe a secret lover? Maybe the guy just had bad taste in cologne and didn’t know that he smelled like the entire fragrance section of the department store.

“Business has been great, we’ve made our highest quarter of profit yet!” Mr. Nishinoya grinned as his eyes turned to Itaru. “Oh, who’s this? I don’t believe that we’ve met.” 

Itaru shot his most princely smile. “Oh, hello Mr. Nishinoya, was it? I’m Itaru Chigasaki and I’m Chikage-san’s boyfriend.” Itaru said, holding out his other hand. Mr. Nishinoya took it and Itaru had to try not to recoil due to how sweaty the man’s hand was. 

“Oh, Chikage, why didn’t you tell me that you had a boyfriend? I thought we were close.” Mr. Nishinoya said. Chikage forced a smile.

“It’s unseemly to talk about my romantic life with my boss. Now excuse me, I believe that I heard someone calling me.” Chikage said. He and Itaru waved goodbye to Mr. Nishinoya. However, Itaru dragged Chikage as far as he could from the person he saw, which caused Chikage to look at him weirdly.

“Chigasaki? What are you doing?” Chikage hissed. Itaru threw a look over his shoulder. 

“Look over there.” Itaru said, motioning to the guy. Chikage’s eyes roamed for a bit to see who Itaru was pointing at, but when he did see the person, his eyes darkened.

“Ah, not that guy again.” Chikage complained when he saw Tonooka.

“Well, I guess it makes sense. He is the head of the marketing for KniRoun, so he’s pretty high up. He’s also probably here to schmooze with other people for funding of the game.” Itaru sighed. Chikage squeezed his hand comfortingly.

“I guess, but I’d rather not deal with him.” Chikage responded. Itaru nodded wisely.

“You and I both.” 

As the two continued walking around and schmoozing with the other guests, Itaru got separated from Chikage. Itaru could take care of himself, but he was afraid that something might happen. Right as he thought that, he felt a tap on his shoulder and Itaru cursed his luck. Itaru didn’t want to turn around, but he knew that he had to deal with the problem sooner or later. Did he want to though? Not really. Did he have a choice? Also not really, so Itaru turned around to face Tonooka. “Hey Chiga, funny seeing you here.” 

“Not really. It’s more sad than funny, but whatever helps you sleep at night.” Itaru responded.

“Don’t be so harsh, I just came here to say hi and actually catch up.” Tonooka said. Itaru internally groaned. What doesn’t this man understand about letting go?

“There’s nothing to catch up with Tonooka.” Itaru said coldly as Tonooka brushed his hand against Itaru’s.  _ “Oh hell no. The only person that can hold my hand is Senpai.”  _ Itaru thought, pulling his hand away. “Tonooka, stop. I’m still with my boyfriend, hit on someone else and leave me alone.”

“I don’t see your boyfriend anywhere, so I would think it’s fair game.” Tonooka said. Itaru scanned around for Chikage, to no avail.

“Great, I’m going to leave this conversation now. Bye.” Itaru said before Tonooka decided to grab his hand.

“Chiga, come on, let’s just talk it out.” Tonooka said. Itaru pulled away quickly and harshly.

“First of all, please do not touch me. Second of all, there’s nothing to talk about, so just let it go. There’s no way that we can ever be a thing, so stop dreaming and begging, because tbh it’s super sad. I’m never crawling back to you like high school me tried to do, so stop getting at me. I’m happy now, I have a life I like, a boyfriend I really care for. I appreciated that you were my first friend but you caused me to be a lot sadder and a lot more bullied in the last year of high school.” Itaru said. He turned to leave the conversation before he heard Tonooka’s voice from behind him.

“Chiga, please. Wait. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that.” Tonooka said. Itaru shook his head.

“You’re not sorry at all, you just want me in your bed to ease your guilt. You need a wake up call, here I’ll do it for you. I don’t fucking like you anymore and I never will ever again. Please leave me alone from now on. I wish you luck in your life, I really do, but I won’t be a part of it again. Goodbye Tonooka, and quite honestly good fucking riddance.” Itaru said as Tonooka stood there gaping. Itaru suddenly felt a lot freer and he practically skipped away to find Chikage. It took a while, but when Itaru did, he hugged Chikage from behind.

“You seem happy Chigasaki, anything in particular that happened?” Chikage asked. Itaru hummed contentedly, burying his face in Chikage’s suit.

“Well, I ran into Tonooka. Well, it’s more like Tonooka searched for me, but that’s semantics.” Itaru said, feeling Chikage stiffened. “Don’t worry Senpai, I’m definitely not going to leave with him.” 

“That’s not what I’m worried about. I’m worried if he did anything to you.” Chikage said. Itaru shook his head. 

“He tried to hit on me again, but I took care of it. I don’t think he’ll be bothering me, bothering us ever again.” Itaru said. Chikage smiled slightly.

“Is that so? What’d you do to make that guy finally take a hint?” Chikage asked as he turned around. Itaru took the opportunity to hug him properly because that last hug they had sucked ass. This one was still pretty bad because Chikage didn’t react for a full minute but when he did hug back, it was a lot less awkward than the last one.

“Well, I told him to fuck off pretty much. Said that I was happy without him and that I have a boyfriend and a life I’m happy with, that I will never like him again, and to have a good life, but I wouldn’t be a part of it.” Itaru recounted.

“You know, you’re taking this boyfriend thing pretty seriously for a guy who’s single.” Chikage said. Itaru tried his best to not flinch. 

“What an unromantic Senpai, you didn’t have to drag me so hard like that.” Itaru said, wincing because his voice came out a lot more bitter than he intended it to be. 

Of course Chikage noticed as he looked at Itaru. “Isn’t it my job as your boyfriend to drag you?” Chikage asked, getting close to Itaru’s face. He was so close that they were almost kissing. Itaru couldn’t help but flush and look away. Chikage snorted as he resorted to kissing Itaru’s hair. “You’ve had my dick and my tongue in your mouth, but a little peck makes you embarrassed? You’re strange.” Chikage commented as Itaru covered his face. This was totally not rad.

“You don’t get it Senpai. I’ve never had my first kiss. Well, of course I’ve had my first kiss, but I mean like my first romantic kiss. You know, the one that’s not supposed to be very good but you don’t care because you feel something for that person. Every kiss that I’ve had was just horny, and horny kisses don’t count in my book.” Itaru admitted as he could feel Chikage looking at him.

“I see. Well, by your definition, I’ve never had my first kiss either.” Chikage said. The two stared at each other, the tension so thick that a chainsaw wouldn’t even dent it.

Fuck it. Itaru has had enough. He and Chikage have been dancing around each other like a game of gay chicken, and Itaru was no chicken, not when it comes to this anyways. “Well, you want to change that then...Chikage-san?” Itaru said as he looked up at Chikage. Why couldn’t he be taller than Chikage so he could do that romantic chin tilt up? Ugh, that bastard really was gifted with a lot. Chikage didn’t say anything as he did that chin tilt that Itaru wished he could do and drew near. However he paused and pulled away from Itaru.

“Hey Chigasaki, I think we’re being watched.” Chikage whispered. Itaru furrowed his eyebrows. God, this really was like a manga with them getting kissblocked by some random people watching them from afar.

“I mean there are like a hundred people there, so yeah there’s probably someone paying attention to a hot couple like us.” Itaru whispered back. Chikage shook his head.

“No, I mean in a different way. Like a bad way.” Chikage whispered, gesturing towards a group of what looked like guards staring directly at the two. They were a menacing group of 4 men and Itaru could tell from their posture and aura that they were the normal guards that celebrities had. These seemed more highly trained and more secretive. Oh fuck, not again. Itaru already had that July incident, he didn’t need another one. “Stay here, I’ll be right back.” Chikage ordered as he separated from Itaru to do whatever the fuck he was planning to do. Of course, Itaru rushed after him because he would rather not have Chikage before they got to actually kiss. 

“Wait Senpai, I’m coming with you.” Itaru said. Chikage developed an unreadable look on his face. The look seemed to be a combination of worry and tenderness and something unexplainable.

“No, I can’t allow that. Just stay here and I’ll be right back.” Chikage said. Itaru still continued following him, because he wasn’t going to let Chikage face some shady people alone. Chikage noticed Itaru still following him, which prompted a sigh. “I hope you know that there’s no guarantee that I can protect you.” Chikage said as Itaru shrugged.

“K.” Itaru replied as the two walked outside and noticed that the group was following them. Itaru resisted patting his gun in the case that they notice and shoot first. Itaru was also pretty sure that Chikage had a gun too, so it wouldn’t be completely one-sided. When they got outside, Chikage pulled them to the side of the building behind some giant plants. The group came out a few moments later, and started to look around for them. This seriously sucked. First Tonooka, now spies, Itaru just wants a break. Maybe a kiss from Chikage. Maybe both.

“Hey Chigasaki, can you turn an eye away from what I’m about to do next?” Chikage asked.

“Like literally close my eyes or ignore the probably illegal things you’re about to do next?” Itaru responded.

“Both.” Chikage said as the guys came closer.

“I don’t know about the closing my eyes thing but I can ignore the illegal things. I’ll ignore yours if you ignore mine.” Itaru replied.

“What do you mean?” Chikage asked before Itaru answered that by pulling out his gun, standing up to get a clear shot at the group, and using his training on those shooting games at the arcade and his general training to squarely shoot one of the guys in the head.

“I meant that. Now, come on. We can’t just sit here like ducks.” Itaru answered. The two ran away. They always made sure to try and get something in between them and the group just in case they got shot at. Chikage turned around and aimed at another guy. Chikage missed the first time, but got him the second time, causing the two to run even faster due to the fact the other guys got the enraged status. “Where are we even running to Senpai? How are we going to hide this?” Itaru asked. Chikage immediately pulled out his phone.

“I got it handled, don’t worry. As for where, I don’t know. Let’s try to find a place to hide.” Chikage said as he sent a text to someone.

“You sure? I got someone that can help too.” Itaru said, pulling out his own phone. 

“No, it’s fine. You should focus on the clean up because this is a mess.” Chikage said. Itaru groaned and texted his boss. His boss clearly wasn’t pleased, but reluctantly agreed because damage control was obviously much harder. The two spotted the grove of trees on the lawn, and ran there to hide behind some of them to catch their breath. Itaru had actually been focusing on improving his cardio and his resistance, so it wasn’t as bad it could’ve been. However, it was still pretty bad as he panted and looked at the remaining two men, who were quickly coming towards them.

“How do you want us to take them down?” Itaru whispered. Chikage thought about it. 

“I don’t know their motivations or who they’re even after, but it’s better to just shoot them and get it over with.” Chikage whispered back as the men finally got in range. Looking at each other, the two dipped their heads in agreement, and each locked their gun on a different target. At what appeared to be the same time, the two took a shot, and they both made it. The men collapsed onto the ground silently. 

“Well, uh. At least there’s no blood on these suits, ‘cause that’ll be a bitch to wash.” Itaru said, dusting his suit off.

“I knew you were already trained in some sort of way when you managed to take down July, but I didn’t know that you were so nonchalant about just joining me. You could’ve died.” Chikage said as Itaru shrugged.

“Spy? Assassin? I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’m just some random businessman.” Itaru responded.  _ “I’d rather you not die. So…it’s not just me not really caring. I do care, but I care about you not dying more.”  _ Itaru thought as he cleared his throat. “So, you’re something too. What are you? An assassin? A spy?” Itaru asked.

“What? What would make you think that? I’m none of the above, I’m a normal businessman, just like you.” Chikage said as he put away his gun. Itaru also put away his gun as he looked at the dead men in front of them. 

“Yep, we’re both normal businessmen that carry around guns and kill people. The usual.” Itaru said, extending his hand to Chikage to welcome him. “Come on, let’s at least put them in a more secluded place. Maybe behind some of these trees.” Itaru said, already making his way towards the first guy. 

“Alright, these two should be fairly simple, but the other two will be more of a bitch to handle. We need to limit the evidence, even though I’m pretty sure we can claim self defense if we do get discovered.” Chikage said as he joined Itaru in the limited clean up that they could do. When their help finally arrived, Chikage and Itaru played the “Oh, we just sneaked out to have some fun because we are boyfriends.” card because yep, that’s what they were. Boyfriends. 

On the car ride home, the car was filled with complete silence. The radio wasn’t on and there wasn’t even rain to provide ambience, it was just quiet. Neither of them felt like addressing the elephant in the room or addressing anything else for that matter as Itaru stared out the window like some Shoujo protagonist. Like usual, the two never acknowledged their feelings because they don’t do that here. Well, it’s not like they don’t do that, it’s more like they don’t know how to do that, so they just ignore it and hope it goes away. However, Itaru was pretty sure that unless one of them moves or does something horrendous or dies, the feelings won’t go away. He’s not going to be the one to initiate the conversation though because he doesn’t want to show how desperate he was. He has a role to keep, and although the role was becoming harder and harder to maintain, he still needed to try. Still, the two almost kissed, so that has to count for something right? Of course it did.  _ “Haha. Maybe sex is still on the table. Sex after a near-death exerience is always the best.”  _ Itaru thought, sighing.  _ “Is this really about sex? Or is it something more?”  _ Itaru’s brain traitorously thought. He wanted to slap it.  _ “Come on, you just want to spend more time with him, whether it’s through sex or anything. You can lie to everyone else, you can even lie to yourself, but you can’t lie to me.”  _ His brain thought. Itaru groaned.  _ “I am you. The fuck are you on brain?”  _

“What’s the matter Chigasaki?” Chikage asked as Itaru fumbled to come up with a lie.

“Oh, nothing. I was just thinking of...Tonooka. Yeah, I was thinking about why I liked that douchebag as a high schooler and why he became such a creepy douchebag.” Itaru finally said, cringing at how bad of a lie that was. Chikage looked at him but didn’t comment on how obvious it was.

“I see.” Chikage said, pulling into Itaru’s apartment building’s parking lot. “Well, I can get him off your mind, if you like.” Chikage said, stopping the car and unfastening his seat belt. He leaned over and pulled Itaru into a deep kiss, sticking his tongue deep in. 

_ “Of course. A horny kiss. Feelings don’t exist in this household, no siree.”  _ Itaru thought, closing his eyes and kissed back. Chikage pulled away slowly, leaving a trail of saliva and a shameless moan from Itaru. 

“Come on, let’s go up to your room.” Chikage said as he already opened the car door and Itaru hurriedly unfastened his own seat belt to follow suit. The moment the two got into Itaru’s apartment and Itaru barely managed to lock the door, Chikage had already pushed Itaru onto the couch and got on top of him. 

“Impatient huh Chikage-san?” Itaru said, testing how Chikage would react to Chikage-san instead of Senpai because honestly saying Senpai during sex is weird. 

“Shut up Itaru.” Chikage said sensually as he unbuttoned Itaru’s jacket. Itaru flushed because Chikage had no right sounding that good just saying his name. Maybe it was all the dreams and scenarios that he had made up in his head, but hearing Chikage say just Itaru in a not near-death experience got him half-hard. “Half-hard already huh? If I knew that was all it took, I would’ve called you Itaru a long time ago.” Chikage said, leaning down to bite on the nape of Itaru’s neck as Itaru stifled a moan. Itaru’s hand reached up to take off Chikage’s glasses and place it on the coffee table next to the couch. Chikage blinked and switched to kissing Itaru, grinding down on his leg.

“Ah… Chikage-san, we can’t ah...get these suits ruined... they’re expensive.” Itaru said between kisses as Chikage paused. Itaru’s face was red and he was pretty sure he looked like a mess, but he immediately turned red for another reason when Chikage undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt to reveal a toned chest with a lot of scars all around. Itaru’s mouth went dry. “Eh? You’re taking off your shirt?” 

Chikage folded his suit jacket and his dress shirt neatly, placing it on the floor. “Why are you so flustered? This isn’t the first shirtless guy you’ve slept with.” Chikage said, taking off his pants. Itaru sat up and took off his own shirt to try and collect himself together.

“No, but it’s the first time I’ve seen you shirtless.” Itaru muttered, placing his own clothes next to Chikage’s.

“It won’t be the last time.” Chikage said as he took Itaru’s hand and took him into Itaru’s bedroom. He pushed Itaru onto the bed and the two locked eyes. Itaru’s eyes trailed down Chikage’s chest, trying drink up the whole site, memorizing everything and anything that he could. This was even better than Itaru could’ve possibly imagined. Chikage took a finger and tilted Itaru’s head up. “Hey, my eyes are up here.” Chikage cooed. However, before Itaru could open his mouth to say something, Chikage leaned down and kissed him. “Not another word out of you.” Chikage commanded. Itaru nodded and wrapped his legs around Chikage’s.

Later on in the night when the two finished, Itaru was facing Chikage’s chest, lightly tracing some of the scars. “You should be more careful Chikage-san, these scars won’t heal.” Itaru said while tracing a particularly long one. 

“Is there a problem with them not healing?” Chikage asked as he placed his face in Itaru’s hair.

“No, there’s no problem with it, it makes you more interesting. More beautiful. The problem I have is what it symbolizes. Take care of yourself more, I… I would rather not lose you.” Itaru said. Chikage gave him a way too sappy smile and hugged him tighter.

“Gross.” Chikage said as Itaru pouted. However, he leaned down to kiss Itaru’s forehead. Itaru looked up at him in surprise. “No guarantees there, but I’ll try.” Chikage said. Itaru felt warm inside. Ah fuck, Itaru’s so done. He had fallen so hard that there’s no way he can get back up. “Go to sleep Itaru, it’s late.” Chikage said softly. Itaru complied. 

The following morning, Itaru woke up to an empty bed, per usual. Itaru felt his heart drop but he slapped himself. Don’t be a fool Itaru, baby steps. The fact that he took off his shirt is already huge. Be patient. Good things come to those that wait. With that thought, Itaru grabbed his phone and turned it on. There, he saw a text from Chikage, which apologized for having to leave early. Itaru smiled softly at his phone before his face turned into disgust. Ew, feelings. He can’t have that. 

His boss wasn’t happy about what happened about that day, but he couldn’t say anything because it was self defense. “Hey, can you stop getting in trouble? Thanks. Cleaning after you is always a mess.” His boss said as Itaru held both of his hands up.

“Hey, I don’t come looking for or starting trouble. They just come to me.” Itaru said. His boss suddenly seemed to remember something.

“Oh yeah, why did you ask for just clean up? Who did the damage control?” His boss asked, looking at Itaru.

Itaru knew that he should come clean about there being another spy, but he knew that if he did, he or someone else would be ordered to kill the other spy. Itaru didn’t want the other spy to die. “Oh, no one really knew that I sneaked out. The house and lawn was big and everyone was inside doing whatever it is that rich people do.” Itaru lied. His boss leveled a stare at him.

“What about your boyfriend? Did he find out? Did he accompany you? Does he know?” His boss asked. Itaru shook his head.

“No sir, I didn’t tell him about this job.” Itaru answered, which was technically the truth. “He was too busy schmoozing for money, that’s the whole reason he was there after all.” Itaru said, which was a half-truth.

His boss seemed satisfied with that answer as his face brightened. “Oh yeah, Chigasaki. We discovered that spy, July I believe was his name, was looking for another spy named April. I think April is the spy that’s encroaching on our territory.” His boss said. Itaru forced a grin.

“That’s great. Any leads on them?” Itaru asked, forcing himself to sound casual.

“No leads yet, but we believe April’s the codename for the month they were born, so that limits it to a lot less people.” His boss said. Itaru felt sick.

“That’s a bit too on the nose, isn’t it? What if it’s just randomly assigned? Spies wouldn’t just be that obvious.” Itaru rebutted. His boss thought about it. 

“That’s true, but we discovered that July’s birthday was in July, so we just assumed.” His boss replied.

“Ah. I see. I wish you good luck in finding April.” Itaru said. His boss beamed. 

“Thanks. We might send you in if we want his guard down.” His boss said with a wink. Itaru forced a laugh.

“Haha, I’ll try my best if it comes to that.” Itaru said, leaving the building because he really didn’t want to think about that situation. The moment he came out of the building, he placed his face in both of his hands. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. What’s the good end for Chikage’s route? Whatever it is, he really hopes that he can get it. He’ll give up all of his gachas for the rest of his life if it meant that he could get this good end. Itaru didn’t realize it, but this was the flag for the start of the end. 

Chikage and Itaru’s relationship was still a question to Itaru as his thoughts randomly wandered to that topic during his daily jog (Yes, he jogged daily. No, he didn’t want to. Yes, it’s because he’s afraid he’s going to get ambushed again. Yes, he wants to build muscle for Chikage. No, shut up, he’s not whipped.) He wanted to grind for a skin for Gawain on KniRoun mobile, which shouldn’t be too hard. However, when the image of Gawain appeared in his head, Itaru had a revelation. Now that Itaru examined him more clearly, Gawain looked a lot like Chikage. Fuck, he had Chikage brainworms. Get out. Get out brainworms. Get out. GET OUT. Brain machine no go brr. That sentiment sadly followed him home as every time he saw Gawain on the screen, his mind just went horny.. He just imagines Chikage in Gawain cosplay nail him against the bed or him nailing Chikage in a Gawain cosplay with Chikage’s tear-filled eyes that only Itaru got to see. Fuck, bad Itaru. Stop being horny for your not-quite-boyfriend. Oh speaking of his not-quite-boyfriend, there he was calling. Did he want to go on another date? Those are fucking dates by the way, they always end up making out in one of their cars at the end of each one. Itaru picked up the phone with a flirty smile that he hoped would show in his voice. “Hey Senpai.”

Chikage wasn’t quite as flirty as he said “Chigasaki, come to my location. I need your assistance. I’ll send my coordinates.”. Itaru’s smile disappeared as he rushed out the door before rushing back in to get more bullets just in case. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Goddamn. Why did Chikage have to be a spy? Why couldn’t he just be a multi-talented businessman? Itaru anxiously drove to the location as he found himself at some abandoned warehouse. Great, could things get any more cliche? He pulled out his gun and scanned the error. There were no other cars and there didn’t seem to be a soul in sight. He didn’t hear any weapons and he didn’t see any signs of a fight. Still, he couldn’t be too sure as he exited his car cautiously and pulled out his gun. He’s assuming that Chikage was inside the warehouse because the door was ajar, and his anxiety levels were raised by a few levels. He peeked in to see Chikage wincing as he was holding his bare shoulder. Ah fuck, he got hurt. Itaru rushed over to examine the wound, and noted with relief that it was a shallow stab wound.

“Glad to see that I didn’t have to take you somewhere to remove a bullet.” Itaru said, gently removing Chikage’s hand away from the wound. “I’ll wet a cloth with some clean water and clean this, okay? It’ll sting like a bitch, so sorry about that. Continue putting pressure on it, the wound isn’t that deep, so you’ll be okay.” Itaru commanded as he rushed to his car to get his first aid kit. He always had it there just in case, and he was really glad that he did this time.

“I didn’t expect you to be so prepared.” Chikage commented, looking as Itaru came back with the kit. Itaru didn’t say anything as he got out his rag and wetted it. He gently moved Chikage’s hand and placed the wet cloth on it, which elicited a hiss from Chikage. He applied pressure and waited for a few minutes before releasing. He then got out a bottle of antibiotic cream and carefully cleaned around the wound. The wound wasn’t too bad, but Itaru didn’t want to see it on Chikage. Luckily for him, the wound needed a bandage anyways, so Itaru wrapped up the wound with a bandage. 

“K. I’m done.” Itaru said. Chikage got up and searched for a shirt that he could wear that would cover up the lump of the bandage.

“Thank you.” Chikage said, deciding to throw on a normal hoodie and call it a day. 

“What happened? How’d you get stabbed?” Itaru asked as he grabbed the ripped shirt that Chikage took off and placed it in the sink. Wait, why was there a sink here? Why was there a couch here? Did Chikage live here?

“Eh, it’s a mission. I got too cocky and the bastard stabbed me. They were too weak to do any actual damage though, so I finished them off.” Chikage said, sitting back down on the couch. He patted the seat next to him. “Here, join me.” Itaru did join him as the two sat on a rather comfortable couch. Itaru took this time to look around the warehouse, which was filled with a lot of things a home would be filled with. There was a closet with Chikage’s clothes and a spice rack. There was a giant desk with a lot of paperwork strewn on it, and on that desk was a picture of what looked like Chikage and 2 other guys, associates probably. 

“Senpai, why are you living in an abandoned warehouse?” Itaru asked, before adding “I’m sure you can afford an actual apartment or even a house.” Chikage shifted uncomfortably.

“Well, it’s easier for me to do my job. Less of a chance that people see me and question why I’m bloody. It’s also harder for people to track.” Chikage said. Itaru sighed.

“You can’t just live in an abandoned warehouse for the rest of your life. You’ll blend in more if you get an actual place to stay.” Itaru responded, looking around “Plus, wouldn’t someone eventually search this place for a business or something and see a man living here?” Chikage tsked but didn’t say anything. 

“I’ll find a house or room later.” Chikage finally said. Itaru suddenly had either the dumbest or the smartest idea that he ever had.

“Hey, you can be my roommate. I have two bedrooms in my apartment.” Itaru blurted out. Chikage’s attention snapped to Itaru, which made him want to bury himself in a hole and die.

“There’ll be no need for that.” Chikage said as Itaru was about to open his mouth and apologize. “We can sleep in the same room and the other room is our work room.”

Itaru closed his mouth and then opened it again. “I’m sorry, what?” Itaru sputtered, his face turned red.

“We can sleep in the same room, we’ve done it before. Unless you don’t want to.” Chikage said. Itaru shook his head.

“No. No. That’s fine. That’s totally fine. We can get two beds in there and share.” Itaru said. He was trying his best to wrap his head around the fact that Chikage actually agreed to this.

“Two beds? Why would we need that?” Chikage asked. Itaru furrowed his eyebrows.

“Uh, you have a bed, I have a bed.” Itaru answered. Chikage looked away.

“Oh. I thought we were sharing a bed. It’s not like we haven’t done that either.” Chikage said 

Itaru gaped.  _ “Am I high right now? Is Senpai actually moving in?” _ Itaru thought as he scrambled to form coherent sentences. “When are you going to move in?” Itaru finally managed to say. Chikage shrugged with his one good shoulder.

“I just need to bring my documents, spices, clothes, and a few other things. I can just buy a new desk and wardrobe later. So, I can probably move in today.” Chikage said. Itaru swears he’s in a fever dream.

“But your shoulder...” Itaru said weakly, he gestured towards the spot where the bandage is.

“Yeah, but this actually helps it. I get a cute guy to help take care of me.” Chikage replied. Itaru swears life isn’t fair, why the fuck was he so smooth for?

“Well, I guess that means you need a key to the apartment, I’ll give you the extra one.” Itaru said, patting his pockets for his key ring. He searched for a specific one, finally finding it and giving it to Chikage. “Here you go. Now come on. What do you need to bring?”

Chikage smiled, taking the key with his good arm. “You’re not normally this cute, it’s nice to see that you’re not always a brat.”

“Never mind. Good luck with everything, I’m leaving.” Itaru huffed. Chikage grabbed Itaru’s wrist and pulled him into a strangely romantic kiss. Itaru tried his best to fight the blush growing on his cheek.

“Come on...you’re not leaving your favorite Senpai here to do everything himself, are you?” Chikage whispered. Itaru wanted to stay something but anything snarky that would’ve normally flowed out was stopped when Chikage nipped on his ears. Itaru pushes Chikage away.

“You’re hurt, we’re not doing this.” Itaru said firmly, taking the time to glance around the room. “Now hurry up and tell me what you need before I actually do leave you to take care of it yourself.”

When the two got everything that Chikage needed, which all surprisingly fit into Itaru’s car. “We can get my car later. We work in the same place so you can drive me to work. It all works out.” Chikage said, getting into the car. Itaru sighed but he nodded. He checked to make sure that the door was locked and that there was no one following them. When he deemed that it was indeed safe, he entered the car and turned it on. The car ride was pretty quiet as only the rumbling of the car could be heard. Itaru was 99% percent sure that he and Chikage were a bit more than coworkers with benefits and that they were dangerously close to being boyfriends. They weren’t boyfriends, were they? They almost romantically kissed, fucked hella times, work together, been on many things that are probably dates, had a near-death experience together, know about each other’s secret job, and now they live together. Ah, who was Itaru kidding? They were boyfriends in everything but the name. Itaru had no idea how to handle this information and what he should do with it, but it’s fine. Whatever. He’ll deal with it later. When they reached Itaru’s apartment building and got everything up, Itaru promptly collapsed on his couch.

“You know, for whatever it is that you are, you really do have low stamina.” Chikage remarked. The man didn’t even break a sweat as he sat on the couch next to Itaru, which Itaru took as the green light to lie on Chikage’s thighs. 

“Shut up, I really don’t need that much stamina for the job I do.” Itaru replied. Chikage snorted, his hands mindlessly entangled in Itaru’s hair. This was oddly domestic considering the fact that the two of them are probably spies and that one of them just got stabbed today. Oh yeah, speaking of that. “How’s your shoulder feeling Senpai?” 

Chikage half shrugged. “Eh, I’ve been through worse. Thanks for asking though.” Chikage looked down fondly at Itaru, who looked up at him. “You know, we still need to have our first kiss after the last one was so rudely interrupted by people who were bad at their jobs.”

“That we do.” Itaru replied. He sat up and looked at Chikage in the eyes. “So, we actually gonna kiss or not?” Chikage smirked, leaning it. Itaru also leaned into to capture his lips and the two ended up making out. Itaru was slightly disappointed, but it was understandable. The mood wasn’t right for romance. Itaru pulled away first, a trail of saliva leaving his mouth as he wiped it with his hand. “You know, the mood just wasn’t right for a first kiss, although I guess it’ll never be right with someone as unromantic as you.” Itaru taunted.

“Oh? Is that so? Show me how romantic  _ you _ are then.” Chikage replied. The two spent a lot of their next hour kissing and not enough time thinking about their relationship, which was on par for the course. Feelings? Itaru doesn’t want to acknowledge them. Horniness? Hell yeah, that’s definitely more in his wheelhouse. Still, when they finally broke apart, the realization that  _ holy fuck, we live together and we just made out in our apartment for the first time  _ hit Itaru. He stared at the wall in the front of him, which was decorated with his anime and video game merch.

Chikage wrapped his arms around Itaru, burying his face in Itaru’s neck. “What are you thinking about?” Chikage asked, his breath hot on Itaru’s neck.

Itaru rested his head on Chikage’s. “Well, I’ve just been thinking about this whole situation in general. About how I’m living with you, about the shoot off, about the July thing, about all the interactions we’ve had.” Itaru replied. Chikage didn’t say anything, but he did hug Itaru just a bit tighter. “Say Senpai, what are we?” 

“I… am not quite sure myself Chigasaki.” Chikage hesitantly answered. Well, this was just great.

“I thought we were just gonna be coworkers with benefits, and then that morphed to friends with benefits, and now it morphed again to something that I can’t explain.” Itaru muttered. “Well, I can explain it, but I don’t want to accept it.” 

“What is it that you don’t want to accept?” Chikage’s voice was low and faint, like a shadow going away when the sun sets.

“Well, I’m pretty sure that we’re boyfriends, but quite honestly I can’t afford a boyfriend.” Itaru responded bluntly. 

The tension in the air was high before Chikage responded back with “I can’t either.” 

Itaru felt like throwing his hands up in the air. “Well, then what are we?” 

“I don’t know.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Chikaita brainrot is real...so follow me on twitter @gachakitakorejk if u wanna scream about chikaita. I can't guarantee you that the next chapters will come quickly, but they will come cause I've already written like half of the next chapter. Ty to ChikaIta server for being here for me during the first times, ily Leon, Okiki, and Captain. Also I was debating about the M scenes in it, but I was like considering what Itaru is, it would make sense for them to be included and plus I needed practice so...


End file.
